camion de helados
by zoroxrobinxchopper123
Summary: todo puede cambiar con solo gritarle a un camion de helados (para tu angela, eres la mejor y sabes que te quiero mucho)


-mocosa, ya es hora de que te levantes-… susurro zoro a una pequeña niña de sedosos cabellos verdes ondulados y unos hermosos ojos azules, esta se restregó en la cama, abrasándose a una almohada verde, en forma de rectángulo con la cabeza de un tigre en una esquina-… vamos zoro, no seas gruñon y déjame dormir un rato mas-... zoro la miro sonriendo y le quito la cobija, revelando una camisa de el, negra, que le quedaba bastante grande a la pequeña niña-… Zetta, ya te he dicho miles de veces que… mis camisas solo las puedo usar yo y tu madre, y que no me estes diciendo "zoro" soy tu padre y debes decirme tal cual-… Zetta miro a zoro y le avento la almohada a la cara, después salio corriendo, brincando a los brazos de robin, la cual había estado mirando como Misaki jugaba con Tomoko, el hermano Mayor de las pequeñas gemelas. Mientras tanto en la cocina Sanji preparaba postres con una pequeña niña de cabellos naranja lacios y, siguiendo el estilo de su padre, cubriéndose un ojo, tomando en cuenta que tenia las peculiares cejas en espiral de su padre, mientras que nami, sentada en la mesa, miraba como su pequeño Zayan, dibujaba un mapa de ensueño. Estaban por desembarcar en una nueva isla, y al momento de llegar, los chicos se volvieron locos, Yuriko tomo a sanji del brazo y lo jalo hasta llegar a una plaza, mientras Zayan corria delante de ellos-… vamos padre! Apurate, por que quiero jugar!-… zoro, el cual iba caminando con Zetta de una mano y Misaki de otra, mientras robin llevaba a Tomoko, el cual sostenia un arco y llevaba flechas colgadas de la espalda-… tomoko ¿era necesario que trajieras las armas?-… el asintió y dándoselas a robin salio corriendo hacia los juegos. Todos los pequeños jugaban, mientras, comenzaba a sonar la música de un camión de helado, todos los pequeños gritaron al unison: HELADO!-… todos corrian detrás del camión mientras Robin los miraba sonriendo, y zoro y sanji que estaban mas adelante, miraron en camión alejarse y comenzaron a gritarle: ¡!señor! esos ñiños quieren helado! Parece! Cuando ellos gritaban, del otro lado de la calle una joven pareja los miraba, mientras sus ojos se humedecían y apretaban la mano del otro… eran ellos-… el auto parecía no detenerse, hasta cruzar la calle y darle la vuelta a la manzana, al llegar, todos corrieron a pedir su helado, mientras que la pequeña Yuriko, limpiándole los labios con la camisa, los cuales estaban llenos de helado pedia uno de fresa con vainilla, Zayan una de chocolate, Misaki sin decidirse pidió una de napolitano, tomoko uno de choco chips y Zetta pidió una de limón pues "le recordaba al cabello de su padre" mientras pagaban, todos pidieron una, menos zoro, pues el no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso, pero robin sonriendo le llevo una de limón, zoro la miro desconfiado y robin le embarro un poco de ella en la cara y zoro embarro un poco en la de robin, mientras después, fueron a pasar una tarde divertida con sus pequeños hijos, sanji y nami hacían lo mismo sonriendo. Mientras tanto, cruzando la calle, un par de chicos, los miraban, bueno, solo la chica, pues el chico era ciego, el los sentía, sentía su felicidad, mientras, de su ojo salía una lagrima traicionera, la chica la limpio sonriendo-… vamos bruno, se que sanji-san y Nami-san te siguen amando, a pesar de que decidiste irte del barco, y yo… bueno, quisiera pasar el tiempo con mis hermanos, pero, no me atrevo a acercarme a mis padres…. Zoro, robin… los extraño tanto-… bruno tomo la mano de Akatsuky y caminaron lentamente hacia donde estaban todos jugando-… nami miro a Bruno y sin poder mas se abalanzo sobre el llorando-… hijo mio, hace tanto tiempo que no te miraba, has crecido mucho… ¿Por qué te fuiste? Nos abandonaste-… todos se quedaron callados, Zoro miro a Akatsuky, ella sonrio y zoro la miro severamente, pero después sonrio y abrió los brazos, esta se dejo caer en los brazos de su padre y lloro, lloro como cuando supo que tenia una enfermedad, cuando se fue del barco de pequeña, acompañada de Bruno-.. padre, lo siento mucho por irme, por favor… déjame volver a ser tu hija!-… zoro negó y akatsuky quiso separarse de el-… no akatsuky, tu jamas dejaste de ser mi hija-… robin miro a su hija y se unio al abraso… sanji miro a Bruno y sonriendo le acaricio el cabello y lo abraso, asi, en aquel parque, después de 5 largos años, las familias volvían a estar juntas, todo por un CAMION DE HELADOS. 


End file.
